


I'm in Paradise whenever I'm with you

by JuliaBaggins



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, the author likes football and certain italian singers and it might be showing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBaggins/pseuds/JuliaBaggins
Summary: Arthur broke up with his fiance some time ago, and when it turns out that the cancelling of his honeymoon didn't work right, it's only logical for him to take his best friend Merlin to that trip, isn't it? It's not as if those two would have been pining after each other for ages...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I found this half finished story in my drafts that I started writing last summer and then totally forgot about, and now I decided to actually continue & publish it. Hope you enjoy! :)

Merlin flipped the pages of his calendar, turning June into July, and swallowed. There, written in black ink by a hand that might have been shaking, he had written _Arthur’s wedding_. And even though he knew how this wouldn’t be happening anymore, there still was a feeling of cold dread in Merlin’s veins when he remembered it. How he had drowned the pain that the wedding invitation, curved letters on thick lilac paper, had inflicted to his heart in wine and chocolate. 

He remembered how _she_ had welcomed him with a bright smile on her perfect lips when he visited them for brunch the next weekend, and how the open journals filled with wedding dresses had been a dagger to his chest. Arthur had been just Arthur, welcoming him with a tight hug, sharing laughs and stories and little sparks of sunlight with them through the whole meal. There had been a fruit cake, later, and all Merlin could think of was how they would certainly need a cake for their wedding. How perfect they would look, standing close together while cutting into it, and how Merlin would be standing behind them. As Arthur’s best man, smiling the whole time, all for Arthur, even though he would be dying inside.

Now, of course, this did not matter anymore, because they had cancelled the wedding months ago, but it was still written there, the words as if they were staring back at Merlin, and he guessed that it was true, how some wounds never truly healed. But sometimes, the pain lessened, at least a bit, and so he took the pen he kept next to his calendar and crossed out the wedding; until he couldn’t read the words anymore and the paper was close to breaking.

 

Merlin still remembered the night when Arthur broke up with her, the trembling in his voice when he had called him at 2AM, the light surprise that Merlin still was awake to pick up the phone – like there was any time of the day when Merlin wouldn’t be there in an instant as soon as Arthur called. He remembers how Arthur wouldn’t stop ringing the bell after he had made the short way down the street, and the look in his eyes when Merlin had opened the door. How behind the shock, and the uncertainty, and the relief, there was something else, something shining, something that Merlin hadn’t seen in Arthur’s eyes in months. 

They had sat down at the sofa in Merlin’s tiny flat, thighs pressed together as the sofa fitted the apartment in size, and Merlin wouldn’t be able to remember what kind of movie they had watched if his life depended on it. What he indeed did remember was how Arthur fell asleep, around 4:30 in the morning, and how his head rested on Merlin’s shoulder. How he himself tried not to move, as not to wake Arthur, and at the same time, tried not to fall asleep, to not miss any of this moment. Of course, that didn’t work, and when he woke up to bright morning light shining through the curtains, he was alone on the sofa. 

There was a blanket wrapped around him though, and from the kitchen, he could smell coffee. He had walked there, still half asleep and just longing for a cup of coffee and something to eat, but soon, he was fully awake. Because in the kitchen, Arthur was busy frying eggs, blond hair sticking in every direction, and he was wearing one of Merlin’s shirts. Merlin had to take a very deep breath to remind himself that his best friend needed him, that he just ended things with his fiancé, all to avoid looking at the way his shirt was showing off Arthur’s broad shoulders. And if he kept that shirt under his pillow the following night, no one would have to know.

 

After a last look at his calendar that didn’t contain a trace of the wedding except for that messy black spot anymore, Merlin sat down on his sofa. When he leaned forward to pick up the TV’s remote, his view got caught on one of the pictures that he kept in frames on a little wooden cupboard. It showed Arthur and him at Halloween when they had been around ten; Merlin dressed up as a knight and Arthur as a dragon. He hadn’t even been aware that pictures of that day existed until his last birthday, when Arthur’s sister Morgana had handed him that one with a bright smile, and ever since, it had stood here, between his other favourite memories. That just happened to all contain Arthur as well. 

The most recent picture was showing the two of them with some of their friends at a barbecue a few weeks ago, everyone laughing, and most of them looking into the camera. Merlin wasn’t – he was looking at Arthur, and when he observed that picture now, it was beyond him how not everyone who ever saw it became instantly aware that this wasn’t the way that one looks at their best friend. How Arthur hadn’t realized a long time ago…

 

At the same time, Arthur was showing his sister an e-mail on his phone. 

“Well, this really sounds like you can’t change anything about the reservation anymore”, Morgana said after she had read it the second time.

Arthur sighed.

“And what am I supposed to do with my _honeymoon_ now? Fly there alone?”

“Why don’t you ask Merlin to come with you, dear brother?”, she asked, and her smile reminded Arthur of the countless times when they were kids, and his sister had enjoyed asking him questions whose answers she knew very well. 

“I’m sure he, he doesn’t have the time. He probably has to work.”

“Arthur. He’s a teacher. Have you ever heard of this magical thing called summer holidays?”

He sighed again before he looked at her with pleading eyes.

“I can’t ask him. You know I can’t.”

“No. Arthur, I don’t. He’s your best friend since we’ve been kids, it would be a free holiday for him, you both said you didn’t have enough time for each other in the last months…”

“Morgana. Stop it, you _know_ I can’t.”

“Tell me why.”

At that, Arthur had to close his eyes. He wished his sister wouldn’t know him so well, wished she would just drop the topic. But of course she wouldn’t, and on most days, he would have counted this as one of the reasons why he loved her. Today though, there wasn’t room for much other feelings except for the hurt he felt in his heart ever since she had brought up the topic.

“You know why”, Arthur whispered, and he flinched when he heard how he hadn’t been able to keep all of his pain out of his voice.

“I need you to say it”, Morgana answered while she took a step closer, and took both of his hands in hers.

“I can’t.”

“Not saying it won’t change what you feel.”

All Arthur did to answer was nod; a look of defeat somewhere in the blue depths of his eyes.

A sad smile spread on Morgana’s lips, and she wrapped her arms around Arthur. Therewhile, she promised herself to do something about this, to help him. Seeing her brother pining after his best friend with dreamy glances and shy touches that hadn’t all been on accident had been one thing, but seeing him so sad and desperate now, that was a whole other thing. Especially since she was not quite as convinced as Arthur that everything here was hopeless…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice comments would make my day! ❤


	2. Chapter 2

London by night usually had a calming effect on Arthur, but tonight, it was different. He had talked with Morgana for so long, heard her say so many things that were truer than he’d like them to be, and now his thoughts were in a turmoil, as was his heart. There was one sentence his sister had said, a sentence that kept repeating itself over and over in Arthur’s head:

“Please don’t let your current fear be the reason why you’ll always ask yourself _What would have been if._ ”

She had whispered this while hugging him goodbye, and it had been difficult to focus on anything else ever since. Arthur kept walking until he reached an abandoned park, and there, he sat down on a wooden bench. He _knew_ that Morgana was right, and this made things even harder somehow. Because he loved Merlin, he had done so as long as he could remember, and more recently, he had become aware that he also was in love with Merlin. With his very best friend, without whom he could not imagine his life. What if Merlin would react bad to his confession; would not want anything to do with him anymore?

And what if this wasn’t the case? What if Arthur would regret his silence now for the rest of his life? 

He was fidgeting with the hem of his jacket, debating pros and cons of talking to Merlin about what might be a little more than a crush, when suddenly, Arthur heard the sounds of footsteps. The light of the nearest streetlamp illuminated two women in their fifties, walking arm in arm. Their laughter got carried to Arthur by the wind, and he couldn’t help but smile. They seemed happy, and so caught up in their own little world that they didn’t even notice Arthur, and this was the moment he made his decision. He would ask Merlin to join him to his honeymoon. Because there was exactly one person with whom he could imagine himself laughing like this, forgetting everything else like this.

 

Merlin and Arthur met at their favourite coffee shop for lunch, the way they did every Wednesday. It didn’t matter that Merlin had summer holidays at the moment so it wouldn’t have been necessary for them to meet here, just around the corner from the school where he worked, because this was a tradition. And without ever having talked about it, they both knew that they would meet here on every Wednesday to come.

So here they sat, Merlin with a piece of apple tarte while Arthur was eating his bagel, and somehow, their talk about the football world championship felt shallow. Merlin could hardly concentrate cause he couldn’t shake the thoughts off about how this could have been one of their last meetings before Arthur’s wedding, and Arthur’s thoughts were tangled up in the conversation with his sister yesterday, as well as his nightly walk after. And he knew he had to ask, that he’d regret it for a long time if he didn’t, but he didn’t know _how._

 

“Merlin”, Arthur started, unsure what Merlin had said last, “Can I ask you something?”

There was a shift in Merlin’s expression, and he nodded.

“Yes of course, you can ask me anything”, and there was something more than curiosity in Merlin’s voice.

“Well, you know how Danielle and me planned to spend our honeymoon in Spain…”

Arthur trailed off here, and Merlin had no idea where he was going with this. And he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know, for every mention of weddings and honeymoons still hurt.  
He was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice the way Arthur’s lip trembled nervously, or how he took a deep breath before continuing.

“I wrote them an e-mail right after we called off the wedding, to cancel the reservation, and then there were so many other things to concentrate on that I just forgot about it. Until last weekend, when I got a letter where the hotel wished me a pleasant stay. And I called them, but somehow it seems as if that mail I wrote got lost, and now it’s too late to cancel, and, well. It would be a shame to let a nice holiday go to waste, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess. So you’ll fly there on your own?”

“What? No, no I won’t. Or I mean I’d prefer not to.”

Merlin looked at him with wide eyes, not sure if he could follow where Arthur was going here. He couldn’t imply that he’d still want to go there with Danielle, could he? Or maybe this was his way of telling Merlin about a new girlfriend that he’d take on this romantic vacation? Yeah, that sounded a little like him.

 

“Okay great, who is she?”, Merlin asked, and he was proud of himself, because he was sure that his smile didn’t look entirely faked.

Utter confusion spread on Arthur’s face.

“Who is who?”

“The girl you’re taking on that vacation.”

“What? I’m, I’m not-“, Arthur laughed while focusing his gaze on his bagel, “You know Merlin, actually, I wanted to ask you, my very best friend, if you’d like to go on that holiday with me?”

Arthur offered a little smile, and Merlin felt as if someone had just turned gravity off. Or maybe there had been drugs in his tarte? He was sure that he was hallucinating, this made more sense in every case than Arthur asking him out of all people if he wanted to join him on the holiday that had been supposed to be _his honeymoon._

“Merlin?”

He didn’t answer, couldn’t bring his voice to work, and so Merlin just stared at Arthur with wide eyes. At Arthur, who finally looked away and started playing with the spoon that had come with his cappuccino. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay if you don’t want to, I just thought I could ask, you know?”

Arthur’s voice lacked some of his usual confidence, and this was what finally snapped Merlin back to reality. Into their coffee shop, and to his best friend, who seemed lost about what more to say.

“You, you really want me to fly to Spain with you?”, Merlin asked, carefully, as if this might be a joke. As if Arthur would ever do something like this.

“Yes, I mean I’m sure we would have a great time, if you’d like to.”

“Of course I’d like to!”, Merlin nearly screamed, and for once, he didn’t care about how maybe there was too much enthusiasm in his voice for one at the perspective to spend time with their best friend, or how maybe the smile he couldn’t fight against was a little too bright.

Arthur didn’t seem to mind, as he never did, and so his lips just mirrored Merlin’s smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter for this story, before exams start and the world cup gets even more heated :)

Merlin took one last look into his suitcase before he zipped it close, or rather he attempted to – it didn’t quite work, and Merlin wondered if Gwen might have been right after all. When his friend had been over at his flat earlier that day and saw the pile of clothes on his bed next to his suitcase that couldn’t exactly be called huge, she had warned him that it wasn’t going to fit all in. She even had offered to help him sort some things out, but then, after a closer look at what Merlin had picked out, Gwen had put it all back. And, with a smile and a look in her dark eyes that was a little too knowing for Merlin’s likes, she had said: “You really picked some pretty clothes there”. 

Merlin had been quick to remind her of the cookies they had baking in the oven after that, even if he knew that they wouldn’t be ready for at least another five minutes. And Gwen might have been aware of that fact too, but she played along, biting her tongue to not ask Merlin if he had been buying these nice button-down shirts especially for his vacation with Arthur. 

Now, Merlin leaned heavily on his suitcase, putting all his strength into the task, and _finally_ , he was able to close it. A look at the clock – he still had a little over an hour until Morgana and Arthur would be there to pick him up, and he had absolutely no idea what he should do with his time. After a look into the kitchen, that he already had cleaned up, Merlin settled in front of his TV, watching a summary of one of yesterday’s world cup matches. If you asked him later, he wouldn’t have been able to even say who had been playing, because his thoughts were very far away. In Spain, to be precise, and in the hotel he had googled the past evening. He had already been excited for this vacation when Arthur had asked him last week, and now, as it was so close, and as he had seen how magical their destination looked on the photos, he could barely sit still anymore out of excitement. 

 

Morgana pulled into a parking spot a street away from where Merlin lived, as one already could call themselves lucky to find a place for their car anywhere around here, and as Arthur and she made the short walk to where their friend’s apartment building stood, she noticed her brother checking his reflection in a window they passed, saw him nervously trying to get his hair to be a little less messy. With a laugh, she leaned up to ruffle right through that hair, and she was glad to see the nervousness on Arthur’s face getting replaced by a smile, though he acted as if he was scandalized about her doing. 

“Everything will be just fine”, Morgana said, and though Arthur didn’t answer, at least there was a nod. Though she was not 100% convinced that he believed her.

They reached the right door and Arthur forcefully rang the doorbell, going up the stairs as soon as Merlin had pressed the button that allowed them to enter. When Morgana made it to the third floor as well, she saw the two men already hugging, Merlin’s hands clasped into Arthur’s leather jacket, and she couldn’t help but think of a text that her bestie Gwen had sent her earlier that day.

_How oblivious can some people be???_

And really, Gwen had been right to ask this.

 

“Hello there!”

Morgana greeted Merlin once him and Arthur had ended their hug, and after they had shared a quick one as well, they made their way down to her car. With Arthur volunteering to carry Merlin’s suitcase, ignoring his friend’s comment that he didn’t need to do this. Morgana just smiled to herself – it had taken some effort to convince Arthur to ask Merlin to this vacation, but now, it seemed as if things would just happen the way they should without further interference from her part. And wasn’t that a wonderful thing. 

 

The drive to the airport took about an hour, and when Arthur and Merlin walked towards the entrance after saying goodbye to Morgana, she shouted in their direction.

“Have a lovely time!”

Merlin heard her and then stole a glance at Arthur walking by his side, who was smiling a little nervously.

“Are you okay?”, Merlin asked, just to be sure.

“Oh, yes, of course – I’m just a little nervous with flying, that’s all.”

Huh. Merlin tried to think back to the last time they had been on a plane together, going to Germany for a backpack trip in his first year of university, and he couldn’t remember Arthur showing any nervousness for flying back then. But maybe he had just forgotten about it.

Arthur and Merlin went to check in their suitcases, and then they got to the security controls. There, Arthur was asked to take off his jacket, and when Merlin saw him in the tight blue tank top he was wearing underneath, he started to wonder if this whole thing actually had been a good idea. How he was supposed to behave like a totally average best friend for the next two weeks was a very good question to him. One he didn’t have an answer to yet, especially if Arthur was smiling in this extra charming way of his, as he just did towards the security lady.

 

Once inside the plane, Arthur offered Merlin the seat next to the window, and when Merlin had fastened his seatbelt, he saw that his friend still looked a little more nervous than usual. He started to pat Arthur’s hand in what he hoped was a reassuring matter, but this didn’t seem to help much in calming him down.

“Should we maybe watch a movie?”, Merlin suggested.

“Yes, sure, your turn to decide.”

Merlin chose a Sci-Fi film, and though they tried their best, Arthur and he didn’t manage to start it at the very same time, resulting in Arthur always being a second or two further into the movie. 

The story really was captivating and Merlin got completely sucked into it until suddenly, he felt Arthur tense next to him. Merlin glanced at him, seeing the blond’s eyes fixed on the little screen, and when he focused on his own again, he saw a very romantic scene between the two main characters in the pouring rain. He swallowed, wondering if Arthur was thinking of Danielle right now. If he thought about whom he had imagined sitting next to him when he had originally ordered these plane tickets. And Merlin tried to tell himself that these thoughts shouldn’t hurt, he had known from the very beginning that he was joining Arthur on his honeymoon as “just” his best friend, but still, they did. He swallowed, and tried to focus on the movie again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I seem to have a thing for Arthur & Merlin in planes.. xD
> 
> The movie I imagined them watching is called "Órbita 9"; I really liked that one!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had planned to write & post this chapter later, but today, I'm so heartbroken & angry about the terrible football that my national team is playing, so I needed to do something calming. Writing fluffy things seems to help.

It wasn’t long after the movie had ended that their plane started its landing, and Merlin glanced quickly towards Arthur. His friend had been so nervous earlier, but now, he seemed to be okay. When he noticed Merlin’s look and smiled in his direction, Merlin even would have used words way stronger than _okay_ to describe Arthur. Like breathtaking, beautiful, gorgeous. He could still remember the times when he had tried to convince himself that this was just how everyone thought about their best friends, and hadn’t that been fun?

“I’m really happy you decided to come along”, Arthur suddenly said, as if he could just say something like this to Merlin. As if Merlin’s heart wouldn’t start doing somersaults right in that moment, or rather intensified the ones that Arthur’s smile had caused earlier.

“Me too”, Merlin just answered, and then he was glad about the plane’s speakers interrupting what might have continued into a conversation where he wouldn’t have had an idea about what to say without saying way too much.

 

After getting through the security and waiting for their bags, Merlin and Arthur took a taxi towards their hotel. The ride took about 90 minutes, and they had a great time, talking about football with the driver and admiring the landscape in front of the car’s windows together. Merlin silently promised himself to enjoy this holiday, because wow, this really was a beautiful country, and Arthur seemed so happy and excited now, his good mood just was contagious.

Finally having arrived at the hotel, the taxi driver wished Arthur and Merlin a wonderful stay with a little wink of his eye, and they continued their way towards the check in. Merlin yawned, feeling the travel’s stress catching up on him, and decided to just let Arthur do the talking.

“Good afternoon sir, how can I help you?”, the hotel lady asked, and wow, she truly was gorgeous.

“Hello, my name is Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon, and we’ve got a reservation starting today.”

Merlin tried to ignore the charming smile that Arthur shot the woman, and how she seemed to lean a bit closer over her desk.

“Yes, of course”, she answered, and started typing into her computer with long, elegant fingers ending in bright pink nails.

Suddenly, something about her smile changed.

“The honeymoon suite, yes?”

“Yes, that’s right”, Arthur said. And Merlin waited. Waited for Arthur to explain their situation further, to tell that beautiful woman that it wasn’t actually _their_ honeymoon, to maybe even ask for another room, anything. But Arthur stayed silent.

“There you go sir”, she said while handing Arthur the key cards to their suite, and with another smile, she added, “I wish you two a wonderful stay, and my dearest congratulations!”

“Thank you”, Merlin could only stammer, while Arthur made no effort to explain anything once again. _Now this is interesting_ , Merlin thought, while at the same time, his mind told him not to read anything into it.

 

The elevator took them towards the top floor, and when Arthur used his key card to get the dark wooden door to open, Merlin actually gasped. Because that hotel room, that suite, whatever it was, it was _huge_. And beautiful. And very nicely decorated. There was champagne on a little side table, a card wishing them congratulations next to it, and on the large double bed, someone had taken the effort to form a heart out of rose petals. 

“So, yeah..”, Arthur started, running a hand through his hair, while turning around.

“Oh my goodness Merlin, did you see that view??”

Merlin hadn’t yet, but now, as he joined Arthur to look through the glass balcony door, he could understand what caused his friend’s enthusiastic reaction. Because the view they had was so much better than even that luxurious room, and Merlin had never known that the sea could be so blue.

“Wow.”

“Yes, wow indeed”, Arthur said, and then he opened the balcony’s door, grabbed Merlin’s hand and pulled him outside.

They both took deep breaths to take in the air smelling of sea and summer and freedom, and Merlin deeply regretted it when Arthur let go off his hand.

 

“Should we go down to the restaurant for dinner or would you rather order something from the room service?”, Arthur asked after a moment of silent admiration of the view.

“To be honest I’m pretty tired, so room service might be nice?”

“Yes, of course”, and Arthur walked back inside the room, already looking for the phone.

Merlin smiled to himself. Arthur might not feel exactly the way that he did, but he loved him, in a friendshipy way, of that Merlin was sure. Furthermore, Arthur was the most charming person Merlin had ever met, and in all of Merlin’s past relationships, he had never been threated as well as Arthur did thread him as his best friend. So he was really going to enjoy this time they had alone together.

 

Merlin and Arthur enjoyed some delicious steaks with salad and red wine out on the balcony that the room service had brought them up, and while they ate, they starting planning what to do during the next days. Arthur had read online that you could rent cars from the hotel and there was so much wonderful nature around, this just screamed for a road trip. And the weather report promised sunshine for tomorrow, so why not start with it?

As soon as they went inside Merlin started to get ready for bed, and when Arthur later came back from his shower, his friend already was fast asleep in a corner of the bed. The rose petals still laying there created a beautiful contrast with his dark hair and pale skin, and Arthur whispered “Sleep well, beautiful” when he laid down next to him, silent enough that Merlin wouldn’t have been able to hear it even if he had been awake.

 

On the next morning they had a nice breakfast and then got into their rental car, a light blue BMW that Arthur instantly loved, to start their trip. One of the people working at the hotel had given them some advice for the trip as well as a map for hiking, and while Arthur drove, Merlin had a look at the map. 

Arthur turned on the radio and started flipping through channels, skipping one Spanish speaking person after the other. He just wanted to change channels again when Merlin, who had looked up from his map with the most recent music change, touched his hand, indicating him to stop.

"Please leave it, I like that song"

Of course, Arthur did as Merlin asked, and with a smile, he started to really focus on the song. Only to realize that while it did have a nice melody and the singer had a beautiful voice, he didn't understand a word.

_Nei tuoi occhi c'è il cielo più grande che io abbia visto mai_  
_E le tue braccia una spazio perfetto in cui ci tornerei per sempre_  
_In cui ci resterei per sempre_

"That's not even Spanish, is it?"

"No, it's Italian", Merlin answered, and there was something strange in his voice.

_Siamo due gocce_  
_Dello stesso mare_

"What is he singing?”

"I can't really understand the meaning, it's just.. the language is beautiful to listen to; I’ve always liked it."

_Ma abbiamo già trovato l'ultimo amore_  
_Nemmeno un'ombra nel tuo sorriso_

Arthur nodded along to Merlin’s words, while at the same time, he was convinced that his friend kept something from him. 

The two of them knew each other since primary school, and Arthur could remember very well how often he had been complaining to Merlin about his German lessons, only to hear that he should have taken Italian instead, cause it was so easy, or at least it was to Merlin. He could even remember Merlin later translating articles from Italian sports magazines for him, and in the years since they finished school, one couldn’t just forget a language, could they? 

Arthur highly doubted that Merlin could not understand what the man with the angel voice on the radio was singing. But why should he lie about this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Ragazza Paradiso" by the wonderful Ermal Meta, and you really should listen to it ❤
> 
> lyricstranslate.com translates the part I've quoted as:
> 
> _In your eyes, there's the biggest sky I've ever seen_   
>  _And your arms are a perfect place where I would always go back to_   
>  _And stay forever there_   
>  _We are two drops_   
>  _Of the same ocean_   
>  _But we've already found out the last love_   
>  _There isn't even a shadow in your smile_

**Author's Note:**

> Work title from George Ezra's "Paradise", cause it's my dad's fave song atm and always playing when I'm at home ❤
> 
> Nice comments would make my day! ❤


End file.
